This invention is directed to a tool for inserting a contact or pin into electrical components. In particular, the invention relates to such a tool which may be used in a restricted environment to insert an elongated contact and to subsequently reset itself for inserting another contact. Such insertion is commonly referred to as "pulling".
It is often desirable to insert an elongated contact or pin into an electrical component, as for example, when the component must be repaired. Often such work can only be done in the field. Many electrical components requiring such contact insertion are difficult to work with. This is particularly true in those instances involving pins or contacts soldered in printed circuit boards. The problem is further complicated in circuit boards having many pins or contacts closely spaced and in equipment having many components closely stacked or otherwise positioned in close proximity one to the other.
For field work it is particularly desirable to have a tool which can be simply and reliably used to insert a pin or contact as quickly as possible without damaging the electrical component being repaired. It is also desirable to have a tool which resets itself after a contact has been inserted. It is also particularly desirable to have a tool which may be used in one hand. Also desirable is to have a tool which transfers manual mechanical energy to hydraulic energy thereby allowing for reducing the size of the tool.